Quarry
thumb|The Map of Quarry. The Map Quarry is a medium sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The map is located at a large rock quarry somewhere in Brazil, as there is a huge Brazilian flag in the map. It has excellent sniping positions located all over the map, with buildings and pathways allowing for good close-range combat. This map is excellent for all types of weapons, with snipers and assault rifles making use of the long range camping spots, and SMG/Shotgun runners making use of the small pathways in between and around the rocks. In some places you are able to climb up onto the rocks themselves, and make use of the high ground for some excellent sniping positions. Unfortunately, you are extremely exposed the majority of the time. Furthermore, there are numerous amounts of camping and hiding spots inside all the buildings at the top of the quarry, such as several ladders reaching the top of one of them, you can go prone and shoot anyone who enters the building. Quarry Map Tips *The best positions to snipe are inside all the buildings as high as you can go, because you can then look over the whole map. *Emergency Airdrops work well to support the entire team, be sure to throw the flare in an open area and alert teammates to guard the deployment zone. *A stealth bomber is best used at the marble block piles, as there is little cover for anyone to hide. *Predator Missiles can be stopped by the cranes and wires overhead. Sometimes this can save your life or waste your one and only missile. *The building in the center can cover half the map, giving it a favored sniper location. Be sure to watch your back with claymores. *The bomb sites have many hiding spots, so be careful before planting the bomb. *When spawning on the TF 141 run up the ramp on the left and with about ten feet left between you and the top throw a stun or flash over the fences to get a fun kill. *The marble blocks can be climbed over, providing an excellent vantage point. *The buildings in the back are a good place to call in air strikes or operate your AC 130. *In Domination, being slightly on the ladder (highwise) in the center flag (B) is a safer postion to capture the flag however you will not always be safe from explosives thrown. Trivia *There is a soccer ball inside the building with a large crane on top of it in the center of Quarry (Where B would be in Domination). The soccer ball is on a platform between the first and second floor. A player cannot walk onto the platform but he or she can shoot at the soccer ball to knock it down. Shooting the ball causes it to bounce and roll. *There is a BMP-2 blocking the road behind the TF141 spawn. *From the TF141 spawn, turn to the right and run down that way, when you reach 2 dumpsters, 3 barrels and a stone barrier turn right again and head up a slight slope, the wall is\almost set up likea staircase you can climb up to find an actual "camping spot" complete with sleeping bags and a fire. *At one of the offices, it is written in a poster "Office and retail space available. Roycewicz Commercial Developments (555) 555-555". Roycewicz is the name of the Private you save in the Call of Duty 4 mission "The Bog", Who is named after a Devleoper who works for Infinity Ward. *On one of the walls, you can clearly see "Death 2 capitalists Zakhaev" written. *At the TF141 spawn, in one of the buildings, pieces of a satellite marked off with red tape can be seen. *The map has also coined the nickname "Tetris" because of its blocky structure. *In one of the buildings behind some boxes is the message "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *On a wall it says "Death to the USA" with a nuclear mushroom cloud. *On one of the walls in a tunnel that connects two warehouses there is a poster of the "Slasher" Emblem. You can even see it from the outside for there is a hole in the opposite wall from it. Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Quarry Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2